The Man with No Smile
Have you ever seen a strange looking man that you have spotted just across the street from you? Have you ever felt scared around strange people anywhere at any time? Well, I have. On a cold winter’s morning, I woke up around 10 AM, feeling drowsy and ill. So I decided to have a peaceful walk outside. But I wondered if my mum would let me, being a fifteen year old male student with a strange personality. So I grabbed my coat and pondered outside. I gazed at my watch and witnessed the minute hand moving slightly. It was now 11:30 AM. Let’s not lie here, but I did watch some television before. Anyway, I thought I could get some groceries for my mum to help her out a bit, with her being at the doctor’s for a throat infection. So I did. Always when I walk, my mind used to go blank or thinking about my future. However, I cannot think about my future from where I am now… When I was walking to go into the local park, I saw a strange man… It wasn’t the first time I saw him, I had seen him a couple of times. I remember my mum saying, “Hello,” a few times before, with a slightly off-putting smile. This man did not smile. Anyway, I always thought he was a nice guy and a friendly man, But he gazed at me for a moment. I could remember he had scars on his mouth and his very frightening eyes, which when I saw them, I think he saw me as something that I’m not. So I rushed this “peaceful walk” and went home. When I came in my house, I gazed at my watch once more, it was now 6:30 PM. My mum wasn’t home yet, but at 6:30 PM, it gets dark here in England. But where I’m telling you this, I’m not sure where I am… So I expected her to come in, in about an hour or so. So I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. I gazed at my watch once more and began to worry, because it was now 9:20 PM. No way could my mum have taken this long. She only left at 9:00 AM. So I decided once more to go outside and have a look in the doctor’s, and I thought about the route I was taking. The longest way is through the park and that was the only way, because the quickest way was closed by vandalism or something I noticed before. So I took the longest route. So I grabbed my coat again, so I let myself out. On my way out, I passed the same store and I was thinking again of where my mum was, I get pretty paranoid of these things, with me watching a lot of horror movies. Suddenly I began to think about that strange man, you know, just out of curiosity. But now, I always wonder where I am in this hollow place and wonder about this “smile” of his. Now I know. I was still walking to the doctor’s through the local park. Walking past banner by banner, poster by poster. Then there was one I saw, it was a, "HELP" sign. What really got my attention was “The Criminal” and described as “The Lunatic”, “The Sadistic One”, “The Invisible Smile”. Then, the picture of this “Sadistic One” was the man I passed with the scary fucked up stare, and the smile he never had then, it was hard to breathe. Because he was standing behind me. So I ran for my fucking life with the sweat dripping off me as if someone had poured clear water all over me. As soon as I hit a corner, I stopped to catch my breath. I saw a long, long avenue by the doctor’s, so I went down there which I deeply regret. So I looked behind, and no one was there… I looked at my watch, it was now 11:45. I ran down that road, still scared, then I saw a figure of some sort. The shadow figure waved at me. It started dancing manically, when I would see this normally I would laugh my ass off. But then I didn’t because what I saw was pure crazy. I froze, as he got closer and closer, he was very close. I noticed long thin scars on his mouth, he was trying to smile. He started laughing manically, but what I saw, he was laughing with a frown on his face. How was that even possible? Then, he whimpered. A lot. I couldn’t even move, being stunned in fear. Then he stood up and reached into his pocket, and he got out my mum’s necklace in front of us. A tear dropped from my eye as I punched him in the face, trying to suffocate him with my hands if that was possible. He grasped me as hard as he could. That is all I remember. Have you ever seen a strange looking man that you have spotted just across the street from you? Have you ever felt scared around strange people anywhere at any time? However, I cannot think about my future from where I am now… But where I’m telling you this, I’m not sure where I am… But now, I always wonder where I am in this hollow place and wonder about this “smile” of his that I now know. The Criminal, The Lunatic, The Sadistic One, The Invisible Smile. He was standing behind me. I deeply regret it. Crazy. A tear dropped… I still don’t know what crimes he committed but I’m going to find out in a short moment. Here I am, in this hollow cell with blood dripping from the ceiling. And maybe never know about the smile. Or where my mum was. I gazed at my watch once more, it was 5:09 AM, within the reflection of the mirror of my watch, guess what? I saw a smile. Category:Mental Illness